comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Legion of Super-Heroes (s1 ep 03 Legacy)
DC COMICS: Legion of Super-Heroes YOUTUBE: N/A PLOT: A large robot (with a female voice) climbs up the side of a building and jumps off, soaring through the traffic below. The girl in the robot suit, Alexis, tries to eject from the suit before it crashes but Superman saves her before she hits the ground. She thanks him and haughtily flies off in her car with her robot butler Wodehouse. Back at the Legion Clubhouse, Superman tells the Legion he met "this girl" today, and sees her picture on the "Tattler" screen that Phantom Girl is watching. The Legionnaires tell him that she's the richest girl in the galaxy, and just as spoiled. After telling him that she's way out of his league, Wodehouse shows up at the Clubhouse and gives Superman an invitation to a charity event. The Legionnaires look in stunned silence, but Brainiac 5 tells him that he can't go since he's schedule for patrol instead - it's the optimum time to look for the Scavengers. Superman offers the next two nights patrol with Brainiac instead. At the party, the spoiled guests make fun of Superman, but Alexis dismisses them and she decides to leave instead. When Superman suggests that's the end of the evening, she steals a motorcycle (Wodehouse pays the owner for it) and sets out racing Superman around New Metropolis to the Metro Internet building. As the largest shareholder, she has an office there, so they play video games and bond over common themes in their lives: hard to make friends, high expectations set for them for adulthood, etc. Meanwhile, the rest of the Legion has found the Scavengers and are in a battle at a weapons depot, and call Superman for support - but he's busy playing a game with Alexis and turns his communicator off. Brainiac 5 gets his arm blown off and collapses. Back at the clubhouse, Superman realizes that he disregarded the communicator for the wrong reason, he thought it was another of Brainy's pointless updates. Alexis invites Superman out again, but the Legion needs him to help look for the Scavengers. He tries to turn her down, but she convinces him to spend an hour with her - which turns into all night, causing him to miss his patrol shift with Brainy, who is understandably upset. They get an alert from Wodehouse that Alexis is in trouble, and Superman goes to save her. Superman rushes to the Metro Internet building and fights a giant robot attacking her - but it turns out to be Wodehouse in disguise, she just wanted him to visit her again. She's upset that he chooses to be with the Legion, who needs him, rather than with her, who wants him, and vows to do something about the competition. Back at the Scavengers HQ, it's taking all of their tech to avoid the Legion's and Saturn Girl's scans. Suddenly, Alexis shows up with a cache of weapons, asking for their help. The Legion receives a distress call from the Aalt Cloud, a region so radioactive that only Superman can survive. After he leaves, the Scavengers (in new armor) invade the Legion clubhouse, led by Alexis. The battle rages through the building. Superman finds a beacon out in the Aalt Cloud with Alexis' company logo, and races back to Earth. Alexis defeats all four Legionnaires, and is surprised when Superman comes back and still chooses to side with his downed teammates. He defeats and destroys Wodehouse. She tries to blow him up again, but her suit malfunctions and explodes. Superman rescues her, but in the aftermath, her long red hair has fallen out, leaving her bald. A short time later, in prison, Alexis (whose hair has started to grown back) tinkers with the Wodehouse's head to bring him around. She's grateful to the Legion for helping her figure out what she wants to do with her life - as she stabs a screwdriver into the Legion logo. On her prison uniform, in Interlac, is her last name: Luthor. WHO'S WHO: MONITOR'S NOTES: Lobo makes a quick cameo appearance in this episode. . . . . * The JLU Watchtower is shown in this episode as a derelect space station. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Legion of Super-Heroes Category:Superman Category:Saturn Girl Category:Lightning Lad Category:Timber Wolf Category:Brainiac 5 Category:Bouncing Boy Category:Alexis Luthor Category:Woodhouse Category:Scavengers